I Never Did Like Falling
by amour vrai
Summary: A clumsy Ginny just happens to stumble into love
1. Intro

I'm clumsy a klutz  
Even if there's nothing there I'll biff it.  
The only place I have any grace is in the air.

So I spend all my free time flying, trying to avoid the embarrassment of my gracelessness

Until I found the one thing that was worth falling for.


	2. Night for a Flight

I go to bed with everyone else, join in the late night gossip.  
Then I wait.

2am  
Up and ready in 15 mins  
The hardest part is sneaking out without waking anyone up.  
I was once told I sounded like a small elephant when walking.  
Luckily everyone sleeps heavily enough to not be woken up by my stumbling around in the dark.  
Or it could be because of the silencing charm I cast on their beds, either way it works.

Every night at 2am I sneak out to the quidditch pitch to fly.  
I've been doing so since school started 2 weeks ago.  
It's the only time I can have it all to myself.

Getting out of the school is a challenge in its self.  
I don't have an invisibility cloak like Harry.  
So I stick to the shadows and the secret passageways Fred and George showed me,  
it seems to work the best, at least when I'm not tripping over my own feet and knocking over statues.  
I haven't been caught yet which seems to me to be a miracle.

but as soon as I step outside I knew it was worth the risk  
It was another warm unseptemberly like night.  
Every star in the sky could be seen for miles around and the moon was nice and full Giving plenty light to fly by.

I head towards the pitch stopping first at the broomshed  
I took to keeping my broom in the broomshed.  
I didn't really want to, having saved up for the last 3 summers to buy myself a Nimbus 2000,  
but It made it extremely more difficult to sneak around the castle with a broom in tow,  
just look at the statue on the third floor he lost a arm due to my broom sneaking.

After digging my broom out from its hiding place in the back of the shed, I marched out to the middle of the pitch  
and stared at the vast wonder that was the sky.

That's when a shadow pasted over me,  
and I realized that tonight I wasn't the only one that thought I was a good night to take a flight.


	3. Guardian

Every night she sneaks out at the same time.

Stumbling around the school like a toddler, making enough noise to wake the entire castle.  
I don't know where she got the idea that she could be sneaky, I mean if it wasn't for me she'd have been caught a dozen times over by now.  
I spend a good amount of time running around after her covering her tracks and distracting Filch and his disgusting cat from catching her.

The first time I did it, it was just out of curiosity of what she was doing out alone at night,  
I told myself as soon as I knew what she was up to I'd turn her in, she was a Weasley after all,  
I couldn't let her get away with something like this.

She headed straight for the front doors and out towards the Quidditch pitch.  
I figured she was probably meeting Potter for a late night rendezvous and was thrilled at the idea of ruining Potters night  
and losing the Gryffindor some house points in the process. She veered off though towards the broomshed.

How very classy Potter

I guess I wasn't surprised I mean it was Potter, he didn't seem to have much class. Look who he associated himself with.  
Just when I was catching up and about to reach the shed, the door flew open and out she came with a broom in tow.  
I dove out of sight beside the shed marveling at the close call and realizing as I watched her march out to the pitch from  
my hiding spot, broom tucked under one arm face turned up towards the sky,  
that maybe she wasn't meeting anyone at all and that she really was out by herself.

"Stupid girl" I mumbled Quietly

What could she be thinking sneaking out onto the grounds at night by herself? This girl was seriously daft.  
That was it, I was going to march right over and drag her back to the school for Filch to deal with,  
that would stop her from wandering around like some ignorant first year.

Moving out from behind the shed I marched towards the pitch, I could just barely she her standing in the middle of the pitch.  
I was going to clear the stands when she kicked off into the sky.

She moved through the sky with more grace than I had ever seen, her hair streamed behind her like a ribbon of scarlet silk.  
It was mesmerizing to watch. I must have stood there for ten minutes mouth open like some kind of unmannered fool.  
How could someone so utterly clumsy hold such finesse in the sky? It was unreal. I mean I had seen her play quidditch many  
times but never notice her skill, where was this during the games, why did she hide this amazing talent.

She flew for maybe an hour weaving, dipping, spinning, I watching in awe the whole time.  
It wasn't until she land that I realized I needed to hided. Any moment now she'd be walking back past where  
I was standing and I didn't want her to know that I'd been watching, I felt I'd witnessed something private.

Quickly I hided among the wood beams of the stands waiting for her to leave. A few minutes later she came walking past,  
her hair was wild and her cheeks were blushed red and a pleased little half smile played on her lips,  
instantly I picture that same blushed face tousled haired girl looking up from beneath me with that smile on her face.

What the hell was I thinking she was a Weasley damnit, a Weasley, and why the hell was I hiding from her,  
Malfoys don't cowering in the dark especially from a Weasley. I turned and stalked off towards the castle after her.

She was just leaving the broomshed I could catch her in no time. Just then a cloud moved from in front of the moon,  
and she was momentarily bathed in light, the light turned her hair into fire and her pale face was like ivory in that moment she was breath taking,  
then she tripped on the dew covered grass and face planted it.

It was then I realized I couldn't turn this helpless girl in, she was to interesting to watch.

That's how It all became a nightly ritual for me to follow her around and act as her babysitter of sorts, her guardian from herself.


End file.
